AmmoKin (5e Race)
Ammokin "Pew!" -A random Ammokin on the topic of their kind. Physical Description Ammokin are unusual creatures, as they look very similar to an ammunition fired by a firearm, such as one used by a gunslinger, but much larger, the size of a human. They have very short feet and wobble around, and can be a wide variety of ammuntion, such as 50.Cal rounds used for a sniper, 9mm for a pistol, and sometimes even arrowheads. Their arms are also stubby, but can be easily aimed in a direction chosen. History Ammokin history has been well preserved by the more intelligent scholars of their race. They were created in a ritual of some sort, described as the creation of firearms to some, as a ghastly lich with bullets in his eye sockets created minions from bullets, and sent them to guard his dungeon. And of course, some escaped, bringing with them all they could find. Society Bulletkin society is similar to humans in many ways, but alot of the customs have been replaced with closely bullet-related meanings and ways, and usually simplified, such as: Small games like 'spin the bottle' become 'spin the revolver'. Usually court meetings are started with the sound of a firearm, including any other event, most of the time. One of a favored ammokin event is the 'Priming of the gunpowder' festival, where new ammokin are born in an explosive event. Relationships Ammokin are very peaceful for a race made to look like ammunition, but will definitely put up a fight if provoked or they need to. Ammokin are usually very un-intelligent, usually talking it short sentences slightly relating to the conversation or topic, or even just making babble or noises, making relationship and diplomacy hard between other races, but usually if the other race is smart enough, they'll realize that they're too cute to kill the lil' guys. Ammokin Names Ammokin never have names, but usually have a nickname given to them by a more intelligent friend or companion. Examples: Male: Lil' fella, Shooter, Pow Female: Lil' gal, Shooty, Bang Ammokin Traits Ammokin are, as expected, ammunition, and have many bullet/ammo-based traits. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma increases by 2. Age. Bulletkin have incredibly long life-spans, but don't tend to survive that long. Alignment. Ammokin can be any alignment, but usually take on the alignment of their friends/companions. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 35 feet. I'm a bullet too! Once per long rest, as a bonus action, you can hit the bottom of yourself to slightly ignite the gunpowder, propelling you 40ft forward. Pew! ''You have proficiency in any ranged weapon that uses ammunition. ''You're fired. ''Upon death, your gunpowder is fully ignited, bursting the top of you head, launching a giant deadly bullet in the direction of your choosing. This deals 2d6+con piercing. ''Languages. You can speak and write Common and another language of your choice, albeit a bit broken and simplified. Ammokin Subraces Pistol These Ammokin are the most common of the sub-races, 'based' off of the ammunition used by a pistol/revolver. Cutest. You gain 1 charisma. Pew, Pew! Your launch can be used Twice '''per long rest. '''Sniper These ammokin are longer and sharper, and have long sight, making them more long-ranged, 'based' off of the ammunition fired by a Long-Ranged Rifle. Kpow! Your ability to launch yourself increases from 40ft to 50ft. And your 'You're fired' ability does 1d2 more damage. Sniper Sight. '''You have darkvision of 60ft. '''Aimer. '''Your speed decreases to 25ft. '''Shotgun These Ammoking are longer but more blunt, and colored on the top half of their body, much like a shotgun shell, fired by a shotgun. Kblam! '''Your launch ability does damage if you hit somebody with it, dealing 1d6+str bludgeoning, and your fired ability does 3d4+con instead. '''Ability score increase. Your constitution increases by 1. Category:Hall of Shame